Movie's Over
by himekassy-chan
Summary: Hinata and Naruto used to date 3 years ago but they break up.After 3 years they accidently meet each other in a cafe. Because of that little accident old feelings and memories start to rise up.Now Naruto plans on not letting her go.He wants to make her fall in love with him again.
1. Chapter 1

"I'M TIRED OF THESE!" I yelled frustrated at Naruto, who was standing in front of me. He was a mess! He had just come back from a party with his friends and he was drunk. This was not the first time this has happened. I'm just tired of seeing him like this every weekend.

"Hinata! STOP SCREMING! My head hurts!" Naruto, slump on the couch with his hand on his forehead. "Please, let's talk tomorrow. I'm tired right now and my head feels like it's gonna explode from your yelling". He took off his jacket throwing it to the floor. He laid on the couch.

"Naruto wake up! we can't talk tomorrow! We have to talk now!" I walked towards him. He lazily opened his eyes; he yawned and sat up on the couch looking all confused.

"What do you mean we can't talk tomorrow? We have all the time in the world to talk! Now let me sleep I'm tired and my head hurts!" he yawned as he lay on the couch and closing his eyes.

Getting frustrated I grabbed him from his shirt forcing him to get off the couch. He snaps his eyes open and looks at me with a surprise look. "Hey, what do…" He stops in mid sentence when I let go of his shirt.

"Naruto… I can't keep living on like this" my eyes shifted from Naruto's confuse expression to the floor. "I want to break up" I whispered. I couldn't look at him right now; a lot of emotions are rushing within me. This life I've been living for 2 years its getting a toll on me. At first it was fine, I understood that Naruto's work is really important to him and that his job required him to be there and that he had the right to hang out with his friend after a busy schedule. But this is too much! Him being at work all day and on his days off, instead of spending them with me he was going out to drink with his friends and coming back home drunk. This life is just making me feel suffocated.

Naruto stared at me, watching how I couldn't look at him. He took a step towards me leaving a gap between the two of us "Hinata . . ." He whispers my name in a husky voice, his eyes on me. I could feel them but I don't have the nerve to look at him. "Look at me" I keep my eyes on the floor to afraid to face him. "HINATA LOOK AT ME!" He screamed frustrated making me flinch. Finally I gather the courage to look at him. The moment I lay my eyes on his face my heart breaks in pain, he was crying!

I gasp when I saw Naruto's tears trailing down his usually cheerful and cute face. "Naruto..." my voice came out raspy and trembling.

"So… this is the end" he sniffed staring at me. "I never thought this day will come" he turned around clenching his hair in his hands, I couldn't see his face for his back was facing me "TELL ME WHY YOU WANT US TO END!" He screamed turning to look at me again. I kept looking at him but this time tears were falling down my cheeks. "TELL ME WHY?!" He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders hard. I wince from the pain he's causing me, but I knew this pain was nothing compared to the pain I'm causing him. Finally deciding to answer his question I take a deep breath and remove his hands off from my shoulders while staring at him "I'm tired of waiting for you! I'm sooo sick of this life!" I yelled as I watch pain flash in his eyes. It hurts me to say these things to him because I still love him but I can't take it anymore! This life is too much for me to handle and I need air to breathe and feel alive again.

Naruto stares at me intently with hurt and hatred clearly present in his eyes. Running his hand through his hair he laughed "Hahaha! Isn't it funny how a relationship has a begging, events, a climax, and an ending just like a movie?!" his voice was full of mockery and sarcasm "Don't you find it funny?" He walked towards me once again, the moment he was close enough he caressed my face while he lockes gazes with me. "Tell me is this movie going to end just like this?" he asked smirking at me as I stared at him confused.

**3 Years Later**

Waking up to the same dream I sat on my bed with sweat trailing down from my forehead to my shin, breathing hard I clean the sweat away with my hand and I gaze out the window. The sun was barley coming out and the birds were already awake but I didn't care about the scenery, what I have in mind is the dream I've been having since that day three years ago. "*sighs* I can't believe that day still haunts me and even in my dreams" still gazing outside the window my cell phone suddenly rings, cutting my thoughts. Sighing I shift my eyes to my cell phone reaching out my hand to the small object on the nightstand. Having the small object in my hand I check the screen to see who was calling me this early to find it's Kiba, smiling I answer the phone. "Hello?" I ask waiting for the person on the other line to answer. "Good morning beautiful! Hope I didn't wake you up" answered a sexy and husky voice. I laugh and turn to see the clock on the wall it read 6am. "Haha! You didn't I was already awake when you called" getting out from my bed I walked to the window and opened it to let some fresh air to enter the room. "Hmm… I'm glad I didn't wake you up! Haha! Well I called you to invite you to have breakfast with me, so what do you say?" he asked with a happy tone. "Sure, just let me get ready" I answer back happily to my boyfriend. "Ok then I'll see you in an hour at 'Lotus Café' ok?" he said. I just nodded and said goodbye to him. Closing the window I decided to get ready, going into the bathroom I take a shower. After fifteen minutes I enter my room, heading to the closet I take out a black shirt that says 'Sorry I can't hear you over the sound of how AWESOME I AM' with red letters, then I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, deciding what shoes to wear I decide to wear my combat boots and my favorite leather jacket. Heading over to my mirror I comb my hair and make it into a messy bun with bangs framing my face, satisfied with my appearance I head towards the night stand to get my cell phone, keys, and wallet I leave my apartment. Calmly walking down the streets taking in the houses of the neighborhood I live in I finally arrive at the café. Stopping right in front the building I sigh "This place sure brings back painful memories" I said aloud, deciding not to think about the past I enter the building seeing Kiba waving at me from the back of the café I smiled and started walking up to him.

"Kiba!" I waved at him happily as I walked to him, I bumped into someone.

_**Well I decided to make my friend's story into a NaruHina story! Hope you all like it! It's really short I know! But I had to make a NaruHina story! I hope my friend doesn't get mad cuz I wrote this story for her! But anyways please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Encounter

"Kiba!" I waved at him happily as I walked to him, I bumped into something, well rather someone. Feeling something hot and wet on my chest I look down to see coffee all over my shirt.

"I'm soo sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" the stranger's voice was full of concern. At that moment the world stopped when I heard the stranger's voice. Slowly raising my head I lock gazes with the man I just bumped into.

"Na- Naruto?" I stutter in disbelieve,gazes still lock.

"Hinata.?" he utters my name in disbelief.

Still gazing into each other eyes I come back to reality when I feel the warm liquid soaking into my shirt. Naruto noticing my wet shirt soaked with his coffee, suddenly hands me a napkin. "Here dry your shirt before it gets more soaked". Reaching out for the napkin my fingers lightly touches his, sending a familiar feeling tingling all through my body.

"Ummm… thanks" I say quietly as I dry my shirt with the napkin. Feeling his eyes on me, memories of him and me start to play in my head like a movie. Wanting the memories to leave I shake my head a little.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asks concerned. "Does your head hurt from bumping hard into me?" he gently places his hand on my head.

Shaking my head slightly I answer him in a small voice "No I'm ok is nothing" I remove his hand from my head. "But thanks for worrying".

He nods "So... what are you doing here?"

"Umm… I'm here to see…."

"Babe! Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Kiba stops in front of us with a look of concern.

"Ohh… so you're here to see your boyfriend" Naruto studies Kiba as if he was an insect.

"Naruto…"Kiba says Naruto's name as if it was poison stinging his tongue. He stares at Naruto, as he hugs me from waist, he obviously knew it was Naruto, my ex boyfriend I told him about when we first met.

"I see you got over me …"

**I know this chapter is really short but I had to stop right here because my cousin needs to use his computer! But at least I updated after I got some reviews asking for me to update the next chapter. Hope all of you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! **

_P.S _

_I forgot to mention that I won't be able to update for a while! You can read the reasons on my other story "Konoha's Music Bands"!_


End file.
